1. Statement of the Technical Field
The invention concerns ad-hoc radio networks, and more particularly ad hoc radio networks that use dynamic spectrum access methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cognitive radio systems comprise a network of radio transceivers that automatically change their transmission or reception parameters in response to a spectral environment. This process of dynamic frequency modification is sometimes referred to as dynamic spectral assignment. In such a system, the radio transceivers automatically choose the frequency on which to communicate with each other. The frequency used to communicate among network nodes is usually selected in such a way as to minimize interference with other users of the same spectrum. For example, the frequency can be selected to avoid interference with a class of wireless spectrum user which has been designated as a primary user of such spectrum. The active control over the parameters of transmission and reception generally relies upon certain cognitive radio activities, such as spectrum monitoring and dynamic selection of transmission frequency among network nodes.